The Consequences Of Hangovers, One-Night-Stands and Broken Hearts
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Sequel to 'The Consequences of Drunken Decisions'; After Mikado got left alone and heartbroken, it is an unexpected person who tries to mend the wounds of his soul. "If my favorite play toy is broken, it's only natural that I will try to fix it." IzMk/ one-sided MsMk, contains yaoi, adult themes and lots of swearing


**Hmm, I wonder if anyone will read this? Hellow-mellow,guys! I posted an update on 'The Contract' not too long ago, but it wasn't all that fun to write because it mostly was character and relationship developing…**

**So I kind of decided to write something fun for another fic I really enjoyed writing: The Consequences Of Drunken Decisions! It was just planned as plotless smut one-shot following a request, but I think in a strange, twisted way, the setting has potential :D**

**So here is a Sequel, picking up the events where TCODD left off ;)**

**Title: The Consequences of Hangovers, One-Night-Stands and Broken Hearts**

**Summary: After Mikado got left alone and heartbroken, it is an unexpected person who tries to mend the wounds of his soul. "If my favorite play toy is broken, it's only natural that I will try to fix it." Continuing the events from 'The Consequences of Drunken Decisions'.**

**Pairing: IzMk, one-sided MsMk **

**Warnings: smut, lots of cursing, Izaya-creepiness, a really rude Mikado **

**Here we go, fellas! Enjoy!**

Mikado woke up to the sound of his cell phone buzzing next to his head. It sounded like a bulldozer. God, his heart hurt like a bitch. Groaning annoyed, the teen grabbed the device and was about to toss it far, far away, when realization hit him. This was not his apartment. This was not his bed. Suddenly all the events from the past night flooded back to him. How he had drunk his brains away in that bar in an attempt to dull the heartache he felt after Kida's sudden disappearance; how he on a drunken whim followed a certain psychotic informant back to his apartment and how they practically jumped each other. Oh right, he lost his virginity. Great, just great, Mikado. Way to go. Groaning in pain from the soring throbbing in his head, the teen sat up slowly, fighting the urge to just turn his head to the bedside and hurl on the fucking ground, because _shit_ was he feeling sick to his stomach and his head was spinning-…

Upon sitting up, a sharp pain shot up the brunette's spine and made the boy let out an agonized cry, followed by a stream of curses the teen would usually get shocked upon only hearing them, let alone ever using them. Thinking back on it, of course his backside would be sore as hell, after all it had to endure the last night and-

And why was he even remembering all of that so clearly?! Don't people usually have one of those glorious blackouts after drinking so much? Apparently, the gods of luck didn't seem to be smiling upon him, because apart from having the worst hangover in the history of all hangovers and the stabbing pain in his ass, his whole body was feeling so sore and achy that Mikado briefly wondered if he might have been run over by a car. Well, then again, cars didn't leave hickeys and bite marks all over your skin…

Mikado groaned again, feeling the sudden desire to just curl into a ball and sob, as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his throbbing head upon them, trying to rationalize his thoughts.

Okay, he had had sex with Orihara Izaya. Several times, in fact. He had willingly complied with it, so it couldn't be considered rape (even if he had been drunk). To top it all off, they had done very, very, _very_ lewd things that Mikado didn't even want to _think_ about… he had been naked, exposed, panting, moaning, begging. He had called the other male _master_, _Sir_ and _-sama_, had said incredibly dirty things and had exposed his masochistic likings to the informant. He had no idea how he would ever be able to live that down.

The only thing that Mikado was _really _thankful for was that he did, in fact, wake up alone. No signs of the raven haired male were to be seen and the teen appreciated this much. Now he just needed to think of a way to get out of here somehow without getting noticed by the elder…

God, thinking was so hard right now, if just his head would stop hurting like that…

Okay, problem number one in his escape plan: he didn't know his way around in Shinjuku (he was pretty sure that this was where the informant lived). He also probably had no money with him to take a cab or the train.

Which was kind of connected to problem number two: he was stark naked right now and his clothes were spread somewhere in the raven's apartment. Collecting them while being completely naked and without knowing whether the informant was maybe still somewhere around wasn't anything that the brunette looked forward to doing.

And problem number three- oh god, how was he even supposed to be able to think with this goddamn fucking noise all the time, what the shit was that even- oh right his cell phone…

Forcing himself to lift his head off his knees and crack a heavy eyelid open, the grumpy teen looked at the screen. Someone was calling him. Wow, they were certainly persistent. Couldn't they get a clue, if he didn't pick up after the 23th ring, he was probably not going to pick up if they kept ringing for another 10 minutes because he either had his phone on silent mode or simply didn't feel like picking up. In Mikado's case it was kind of both. He considered switching the device off completely, so the buzzing from the phone vibrating wouldn't bother him anymore, when he finally looked at the Caller ID.

Kida Masaomi.

_Kida Masaomi. Kida Masaomi. __Kida Masaomi. Masaomi was calling him._

Without even wasting a second thought, the teen practically jabbed the 'answer' button and brought the device to his ear.

"K-Kida-kun..!", he almost shouted into the phone, tears welling up in his eyes, thoughts about his best friend occupying his mind. His best friend who had left without a word. His best friend who he hadn't been able to contact all this time, like he had fallen off the face of earth. His best friend who he couldn't stop thinking about.

"MIKADO! Ryuugamine Mikado, you little-! Do you know for how long I have been trying to contact you?!", his best friend yelled at him from the other side of the line, making the hung-over teen wince in pain and hold the device away from his ear because the noise was causing his head to feel like it was being split in half.

_He had been worrying about me. He tried to contact me. He wants to come back, I'm sure, he'll come back to me and we can return to how we were before-_

"Where are you right now?!", the enraged teenager on the phone growled. "Please tell me you are not at this guy's place, please tell me this picture was just photoshop or something or-"

Wait. Kida was not calling because he missed Mikado and wanted to come back to him. The brunette remembered now.

_"Eeh? But__Mi-ka-do__-kun~", the sly raven hummed, emphasizing every syllable with a hard thrust of his hips, that drew out wanton moans and whimpers from the blue eyed teen, who was once again drooling shamelessly, completely lost in the pleasure._

_"With you enjoying it like that, it can hardly be called a punishment, now can it~?", the elder mused, before grabbing his cellphone from his nightstand. The action went unnoticed by the writhing teen, who was desperately biting down on his knuckles to not let his voice out too loud as his prostate was abused mercilessly. Grinning like a madman, Izaya chirped:_

_"Hey Mikado. Say '__cheese__'~!"_

_Before shooting a quick photo of the young Dollar's leader he was currently fucking and pressed SEND._

_Mikado's eyes went almost comically wide when he realized what the informant just did. Sitting up quickly, he tried to snatch the cell from the chuckling madman, but was pushed down again by the stronger male, who began thrusting into the boy again._

_"W-what…hhn..did you do..? P-please…don't tell me you send it..aaaghh…to s-someone..?!", he forced out between gasps and moans, tried to fight the pleasure that was once again starting to cloud his mind._

_"Why are you asking if you already know the answer, Mikado-chan~?", the elder replied innocently, before sweeping down to bite the teen's nipple hard, pushing the student over the edge, climaxing too with the small brunette's walls tightening around his member._

_Mikado let his head fall back into the pillow, eyes closed and chest heaving with heavy gasps for air._

_"P-please…don't tell me..you send it to…", the teen begged, hoping his expectations would be betrayed._

_Izaya just grinned. "You know me."_

That bastard Izaya had actually made of photo of him during sex and sent it to his best friend. Mikado really hoped the raven only got his upper body on the photo; maybe he would be able to talk himself out of this, using an excuse-

Wait. No, why should he excuse himself. Kida wasn't calling because he was _worried _about him; he was calling because he was _angry_ at Mikado for doing something stupid.

That colossal moron didn't even ask if he was okay. The young gang leader's joy slowly faded, and confusion, disappointment, frustration and most of all, anger started to rise within him.

Gritting his teeth, he barked back at his rambling friend.

"So yeah, I had sex with Izaya. Very dirty sex and I enjoyed it very much. Mind your own fucking business. Don't try to meddle with my life when you're no longer a part of it. NOW FUCK OFF."

Before the faux-blonde could even process what just happened, Mikado already ended the call.

He just told his best friend to fuck off. And he didn't regret it one bit.

In that moment, the brunette realized something important:

His old self, the quiet, shy and polite Ryuugamine Mikado was dead. He died the day his one and only true love and best friend disappeared, without a word, without a good-bye, without giving him a chance to confess his feelings.

He was buried on the day when a small, broken, vulnerable teen drowned his aching heart in alcohol, hoping desperately to forget, or to disappear, because anything was better than living with his pain.

The current Ryuugamine Mikado was nothing but a hollow shell, without a purpose in life. Without a hope for love. Why would a useless shell like that need to put up a front?

There was no need to pretend anymore, to fake, to hide.

There was no need to be nice anymore; he was going to let the world see all his ugly sides. Because he didn't care anymore. He didn't have a person to care for anymore.

-xxx-

After this emotionally stirring phone call, Mikado decided it was wiser to switch his cell phone off completely, but not before deleting all of his contacts on a whim and blocking Kida's number. Taking one wobbly step after another, the brunette slowly made his way to the door, hissing at the stabbing pain in his backside. Opening the door slowly, he cautiously stuck his head out, checking if anyone was in the corridor (a certain Informant), but luckily the man was not be seen.

Limping horribly, the teen somehow managed to make his way down the stairs into the spacious living room, where he luckily spotted discarded pieces of his clothing. Putting on his underwear and trousers first, he looked around for his shirt, only to realize that it was completely unusable due to being cut open and ripped into shreds. To his great relief, he found his green white jacket more or less intact, so he put it on and zipped it up all the way. At least he wouldn't have to go home half-naked.

Now if he only could find his shoes…

He had just knelt down on the carpet to search under the couch when he heard noise coming from upstairs.

_Oh shit._

Apparently, Izaya hadn't left the house yet. Panicking, Mikado decided to give up on his shoes and scurried to the door as fast as his shaky legs and hurting back allowed it, but he was not fast enough.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hand hovering inches from the door knob, Mikado cursed silently before turning around to the voice that just had called out to him.

There in front of him stood none other than Orihara Izaya, arms crossed in front of his chest and disapproving frown on his face. Mikado was already used to the man's ridiculously irresistible attractiveness (this was really not fair, why was it always the assholes who looked so forbidden good?), but the sight before him was simply _breathtaking_ in the literal sense, as Mikado's breath stopped for a second when he saw the raven being not only naked except for a towel slung around the raven's slim hips loosely, but also dripping wet, since the man seemed to come right from the shower.

The young dollars leader swallowed hard when his eyes slid over the other's toned body, glistening with water drops; slapping himself mentally, he tore his gaze away and instead gave the informant a short glare, before turning back to the door.

"I'm going home. Bye.", he declared courtly, but before he could even open the door he was yanked back rather harshly by his collar, drawing a startled yelp from him.

Angry blue eyes flew up to give the raven the nastiest glare he could muster.

"What's your fucking problem?! Let me go already!", the teen spat, struggling against the informant's hold who was now dragging the fighting brunette back into the apartment by the collar.

"You think you can just sneak away unnoticed, after what happened last night?"

Mikado ceased his struggles for a bit, puzzled azure orbs blinking a few times in confusion.

_You gotta be kidding, right? Orihara Izaya doesn't like being treated like a one-night-stand?_

The situation would be downright hilarious, if it wouldn't be happening to him, unfortunately.

The teen stumbled as he was rather roughly pushed into the kitchen by the raven, who now stood with crossed arms in the door frame, blocking off the only escape route for the brunette.

"You're going to eat breakfast with me.", the informant more ordered than requested.

_You really gotta be shitting me._

"W-What..? No! What the hell are you on about?!", Mikado raged, but then winced with a small groan when the volume of his own voice caused his headache to worsen again.

Izaya just raised an amused eyebrow at him, stepping into the kitchen to prepare some coffee he was sure the teen would appreciate.

"It's kind of unexpected to hear the polite and timid Mikado-kun be all foul-mouthed and rude all of a sudden. Are you always like that in the morning?", the raven snickered, handing the grumpy student a cup of the steaming hot liquid which the brunette took with a small grunt that could barely qualify as 'Thank you', but Izaya generously overlooked it.

"I'm always like that whenever I'm with people who annoy the fuck out of me.", Mikado growled darkly, taking a sip of the coffee. Shit, that stuff was strong.

Once again, the informant overlooked the insult, smirking quietly in response before replying casually:

"You didn't find me so annoying when you clawed my back in ecstasy while I fucked you last night."

Mikado almost choked on his coffee, flushing several shades of red at the elder's statement.

"Y-You..! I-I..That was just-!", the teen sputtered in anger and embarrassment, but eventually just took a long and irritated sigh, putting his cup down. "You know what? Yes, we had sex. I was drunk, you were available, no big deal. It won't happen again. And now I'm going to leave. _Good bye_."

Just as the brunette turned to leave, he was grabbed by the wrist harshly and yanked back by the raven. The man's crimson eyes were flaring with anger as he watched the boy wince slightly in pain when he twisted the teen's arm back painfully. Infuriated, Mikado opened his mouth to yell at the man restraining him, when suddenly the raven's other hand came down on his cheek hard.

_Did…did that guy just slap me..?_

Before the young dollars leader could even form another thought, he was slapped again, even harder, and again, and again until his cheeks burned painfully.

"O-Oww! What the shit are you doing, you bastard?!", the teen cursed outraged, his free hand coming up to hold his bruised and hurting face.

"Isn't that what you want?", the raven asked nonchalantly, ignoring the teen's puzzled and angry expression.

"You are a masochist, right?", he continued calmly, slowly loosening his grip on the brunette's wrist. "You got left by your dear Kida-kun and now you want something to distract you from that pain. This is why you slept with me."

Mikado didn't know how to answer that; when deep down inside he knew that every single word the other spoke was right. Instead of trying to deny it, he leaned back on the counter, hand still cupping his hurting swollen cheek and silently glared the sly informant.

"So what?"

A grin suddenly broke out on the raven's handsome features and he pried the teen's hand away from the brunette's face gently, before caressing the red bruised skin with his thumb.

"Kida-kun is a jerk. You know that. He won't come back, he's got his little Saki-chan after all.", the elder spoke smirking, loving the way the frail-looking student flinched under his touch.

"W-Why are you telling me this now?", Mikado muttered sullenly, trying not to show how much the Informants words hurt him.

"It's easy.", Izaya chirped, long fingers sliding down the side of the teen's face to tilt up his chin, making the young gang leader look him in the eye. "Now that Kida is history, you can fall in love with me, right?"

-xxx-

He must have heard wrong. There was no way Orihara Izaya just really said that, right?

"What a tasteless joke.", the teen muttered, slapping the elder's hand away from his face with a glare. His cheeks still hurt as hell. He didn't have to hit him that hard.

"I'm not joking.", the raven said simply, scrutinizing the boy with an unreadable expression. The brunette looked so cute with his cheeks red and swollen like that, he would love to do that to the teen's ass too…

Mikado remained silent for a while, trying to get behind the other's intentions. Finally, he let out another sigh and picked his coffee mug up again, taking a small sip.

"Love..is not that easy.", he answered simply, not bothering to look at the informant as he spoke.

Izaya's face turned into a displeased frown, like a small child who was told he was not allowed to play with his favorite toy.

"Why do you humans always make things so complicated? Fall in love with me already!"

"No." The madman's childish demands fell upon deaf ears with the teen, who was pretty sure he figured out the informant's motivation for his strange actions.

The psychotic man was just looking for another interesting game. Well, he was not a babysitter; so he felt no obligation to play along with the raven's stupid antics. All he wanted to was get back to his apartment, finally take a shower and cry himself to sleep afterwards. Was that really so much to ask for?

Putting an offended pout on his face, the raven leaned against the counter next to the young brunette, who drank his coffee in silence.

"But you can't deny that our bodies are very compatible."

For the second time this morning, Mikado almost chocked on his coffee.

"Won't you ever shut up about that?! We had sex one time, that doesn't make us lo-..lovers or anything.", the dollars leader mumbled while averting his gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That's not entirely true, Mikado-kun~ I counted 7 times, in fact.", the elder chuckled with devilish mirth glinting in his eyes. The brunette's blush went several shades darker at his words, but still the boy would avoid looking at the informant.

"I-It's not about how many times we did it last night. I'm saying that this is a one-time thing and won't happen again. _Ever._"

Izaya just hummed musingly, taking the cup away from the teen and putting aside, caging the young student against the counter.

"Hmm~ I wonder about that.", the raven purred lowly, leaning in slowly to the flustered and irritated teen, two fingers slowly walking up the boy's chest until they came to play with the zipper of the brunette's jacket.

Mikado swallowed hard, not sure where to direct his gaze because wherever he looked he was confronted with the practically naked and sinfully attractive body of the underground informant.

"I-I mean it, Izaya. Get your paws off me.", the teen managed to get out, but the effect of his harsh words was dimmed by the bright blush that spread on his features.

"Oho~ First name and not even a honorific.", the taller male chirped, slowly dragging down the zipper of the boy's jacket, as if he was unwrapping a long-awaited gift. "Either you were trying to be rude or you were feeling the intimacy between us."

The raven licked his lips predatorily when the young gang leader's skinny chest and flat stomach were exposed to his hungry gaze. The skin looked just as soft as it had felt last night, even if there were a few bruises, hickeys and bite marks which could be blamed on the raven.

"I was trying to be rude.", the teen deadpanned coldly, trying to cover his exposed torso again, but his hands were pried away by Izaya. A small pathetic whimper escaped his lips when the informant's thumbs came to stroke the livid bruises on his hip bone, where he had been inconveniently bent over the sharp edge of the office desk last night.

"T-That hurts…", Mikado murmured quietly, flinching when the raven leant in to kiss his neck, small shivers running down his spine when the elder's hot tongue started licking at the hickeys there slowly.

"Hnn…s-stop that..", he whined softly, knees starting to feel weak when Izaya started kissing his jaw. The rougher the raven had been last night, the gentler he was being this morning with the brunette's sore body. It almost made Mikado's heart skip a little. Almost.

"No seriously..stop it…", the brunette managed to get out, weak hands coming to up to the man's broad chest in a feeble attempt to push the elder away.

"Hm~ Why should I~?", the informant hummed happily, licking and kissing a sensitive spot behind the smaller male's ear. Suddenly, Mikado pushed stronger against the raven's chest, turning his head away from man's advances.

"Because I think I might throw up any second…", the teen forced out before turning over and hurling the contents of his stomach (a half cup of coffee) into the sink.

Izaya stared a second at the brunette, who slowly straightened back up with a miserable groan and wiped his mouth; before the man suddenly broke out into laughter.

The informant laughed holding his stomach; the disgruntled glare he received from the brunette only made him laugh harder, amplifying the doubts the young dollars leader had had about the man's sanity.

"Feeling better now?", Izaya managed to get out once he finally succeeded in stifling his giggles.

Mikado just gave him another murderous glare and a frown in return.

"Yes, a bit.", he finally replied, wiping his mouth again, not really bothered by the fact that he just puked into Shinjuku's most feared informant's sink and not even apologized for it.

"Great~! Then let's eat breakfast now!", the raven chimed cheerily, throwing an arm over the grumpy teenager's hunched, small frame, earning a growl in response.

"Spare me."

-xxx-

"Izaya.", the teen complained with an exasperated sigh, after having endured almost an hour of one-sided conversation from the raven and eating breakfast with the elder (meaning bits and pieces of food being stuffed into his mouth and forced down his throat by the persistent informant); his hangover was still not fully over and his patience was running out.

"Can I now _please _go home already..?", he begged, aching head resting on the gloriously cold surface of the dining table they were sitting at.

"I'll let you go on two conditions.", Izaya finally complied, unwillingly.

"R-Really?", the teen rose his head, blue eyes blinking up at auburn ones hopefully.

The informant gave a short nod, before finally sticking his hand out to the boy. "Give me your cell phone."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the brunette lazily fished out the device from his pocket and handed it to the elder, who switched on the boy's cell phone, typed some things in, then typed something in his own phone, before handing the device back to the teen.

"I gave you my phone number. If you don't call me at least once a day, I will call the police and tell them to give you a visit. I'm sure you don't want that kind of hassle."

Furrowing his brows in confusion and irritation, Mikado just gave an affirmative grunt, before putting his cell back into the pocket of his jacket.

_Wait..doesn't my cell phone require a PIN code? How did he-…on second thought, never mind._

"And what's the second condition? Hurry up, I wanna go home.", Mikado asked bored, resting his chin upon the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, the raven leaned close to him, piercing crimson eyes staring intensely into his. Why the serious expression, all of a sudden?

"The second thing is: should you ever even _consider_ harming yourself in any way, I will personally call Kida-kun and tell him every single detail of our sex escapades. I've got cameras installed in your house, so don't think I wouldn't notice. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir.", Mikado gulped, wide blue eyes blinking back at the informant in surprise.

_Did he just say he installed cameras in my apartment..? _

"Don't worry, I'm not suicidal.", the teen spoke, while pushing his chair away from the table and standing up slowly, wincing once again from the pain in his limbs and backside.

"I've found other ways of hurting myself.", the teen stated with a somehow blank expression, looking Izaya directly in the eye.

Knowing what the brunette had been hinting at, the raven faked a pout, standing up to accompany the limping student to the door.

"That's harsh, Mikado! You make our passionate night together sound not romantic at all!", the Informant complained, leaning against the door frame after he helped the young gang leader find his shoes.

"I'm not just making it sound like that. It was just a one-night-stand. Get over it.", the teen muttered, struggling with putting on his shoes with the limited flexibility his sore body offered him. Eventually, he succeeded, limping over to the door where the still very much unclothed informant leaned.

"Hey Mikado.", the raven called out to him, as he passed the man.

"What is it?", he growled annoyed, stopping after he exited the madman's apartment through the door.

Izaya just flashed him a playful smile, before purring lowly: "Take care, Sweetheart."

"…"

"Shut up."

-xxx-

Mikado wasn't even sure anymore how he managed to get back to Ikebukuro. It most probably involved a very nice cab driver who somehow thought he had been beat up by a color gang (well, he had been limping awfully after all) and didn't charge him for the ride home.

Once the teen finally arrived in his apartment, he locked the door behind himself and for good measures decided to block the door with a chair too (in case a certain creepy stalker informant decided to pay him an unexpected visit), before discarding his clothes again and stepping under the shower, turning the water so hot he almost burned himself.

Sliding down with his back against the cold tiled wall, he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging his legs closely, ignoring the stabbing pain in his backside the sitting position brought him and started sobbing softly.

He didn't really cry because of something particular. He simply cried because he was so tired of holding the tears back. He cried because it made him feel like he was still alive somehow.

The hot water pouring down his skin mingled with his salty tears; it gave the teen some sort of safety, knowing that no one could see him right now, there would be no evidence of his weakness.

The brunette kept sobbing for another few minutes, until he felt the water pouring down slowly get colder and the flow of his tears cease. Sniffling, the young gang leader pushed his aching body up, wiping his eyes a last time before turning off the shower and stepping out of it, drying himself off with a towel.

Stepping in his bed-/livingroom somehow groggily, Mikado put on a shirt and some loose sweat pants and then let himself fall into his futon unceremoniously.

The teen didn't even bother covering himself with the blanket as he drifted off to sleep already, with his face in his pillow. The last thing flashing through his mind before he finally fell asleep was, that despite this horrible situation he was in, for the first time since Kida's disappearance he had felt the urge to smile today. And the cause for that had been a childish, unreasonable, maniac informant.

Maybe…just maybe…he wasn't so alone after all.

-xxx-

Mikado woke up to a strange weight on his body and a voice calling out to him.

"Mikado-chan~ Time to wake up!"

The teen's eyes flew open only to be confronted with gleaming crimson orbs, the informant's face looming only inches over his. Letting out a startled cry, he punched the others face out of reflex.

A pained groan and the weight lifting off him informed the brunette that he accidently hit the raven's nose. Being wide awake now, still breathing heavily from the shock, Mikado sat up, looking at the man sitting across him, holding his hurting nose.

"That hurt, Mikado!", the elder whined with an accusing look upon his handsome face.

"W-What are you doing here in my apartment..?! Did you..Did you break in?", the brunette stuttered out shocked, his racing heart pace slowly calming down again.

"Don't make such a great deal out of this, Mikado. Not like it's the first time I've done that.", the elder stated simply, releasing his luckily not broken nose and sitting down more comfortably on the teen's futon.

Mikado didn't know what stunned him most: the thing the raven just said or the casual tone he had stated it in.

_He really is a maniac after all. And a stalker. Great._

"W-What do you want?", he asked the informant, fighting the urge to just lay back down again, pull the blanket over his head and pretend the elder wasn't there in hope he would just disappear. Somehow he knew that wouldn't work, unfortunately.

Izaya just grinned his usual maniac grin and jumped to his feet before offering the irritated and sleepy teen a hand.

"Get up. We're going out to eat."

"What? Why that all of a sudden? I just had to eat breakfast at your place, isn't that enough?!", the brunette complained as he was pulled out of the fluffy warmth of his futon and ushered to his wardrobe.

"Mikado, that was 10 hours ago. You slept through the whole day. Just take a look outside.", the raven declared while rummaging through the boy's drawers and tossing clothes at him as if he knew the contents by heart. A suspicion started to rise in the brunette that this really wasn't the informant's first time in his apartment.

Mikado risked a look out of the window, and really, it was already pitch black outside, the street lights shining in from outside were the only source of light except for the weak light bulb hanging from the ceiling in his apartment.

"I get it, I get it. But that still doesn't explain what you are doing here.", the young gang leader mumbled, gathering the clothes the elder tossed to him in his arms.

Izaya turned back around to him with a smirk, eyes glinting in amusement as if he was thoroughly enjoying this whole situation.

"You don't have any food in the fridge and spent all of your money for this month when you were drinking in that bar. I have to make sure you don't stave, after all. So I'm taking you out for dinner. Now hurry up and get dressed.", the raven declared in a tone that didn't leave room for protest. After a few minutes of feeble silent glaring, Mikado decided that fighting back was futile, sighing in defeat.

"F-Fine. Turn around."

Izaya just blinked at him in disbelief. "Mikado, I saw you naked the whole time last night. We had _sex_ and you are still embarrassed about _changing_ in front of me?"

The brunette just blushed adorably, glaring the elder from under long eyelashes. "J-Just shut up and turn around."

The informant chuckled amused, turning his back to the teen eventually. "So cute."

"..Idiot."

-xxx-

Mikado really wondered what he was doing here, sitting across a smiling raven-haired informant at a table in Russia Sushi, with the elder forcing pieces of fish and rice in his mouth and commanding him to eat it. The only good thing though was that they had managed to get a plate of Dennis' Sushi instead of the culinary experiments you'd normally receive from Simon-san. It tasted fantastic; so good that the brunette was tempted to moan. And he indeed was kind of hungry, seeing as he didn't eat anything the whole day and puked out the contents of his stomach this morning. But it wasn't as if he was going to show the raven how much he appreciated the chance to get something to eat, because that bastard was already smug enough as it was.

"How is your body?", the informant asked casually, taking a piece of otoro sushi on his chopsticks and popping it in his mouth.

Mikado flushed slightly at the question, thinking back on how he got his body into this condition.

"B-Better…", he mumbled flustered, eating another piece of sushi so he was spared from conversing any longer. He really couldn't imagine how this conversation could get any more awkward.

"Then let's have sex once we get back.", the raven declared simply, taking another piece of sushi.

Okay, the elder definitely managed to betray his expectations once more, the brunette thought as he was choking on a piece of tuna, face beet-red. Once he succeeded in swallowing down the food, he shot the informant a flustered and irritated glare.

"N-No thank you! I refuse!", he forced out somehow, wishing he could hide his flushed, embarrassed expression from the man's smug eyes.

"Why not? You enjoyed it, didn't you?", the elder mused with a small smile, resting his chin upon the palm of his hand.

"That's not the point here!", Mikado countered with a scowl, clueless as how to make an unreasonable guy like the raven understand the problem at hand. "I don't like you! So don't just waltz into my life as if you own me!"

The informant didn't reply right away to the brunette's outburst, instead just looked at him with an undefinable smile on his face, before finally speaking up slowly:

"Kida-kun called me this afternoon. He asked me, and I'm quoting him now '_what sick game_' I would be playing and '_what kind of freaking hypnosis_' I performed on you."

The teen's chopsticks fell slowly from the boy's trembling hands, eyes staring widely in disbelief and false expectation at the sly raven.

"M-Masaomi called..? A-And he asked about me..?", Mikado asked with shaking voice, azure eyes sparkling with naïve hope.

Izaya's smile turned into a scowl, eyes getting colder.

"Just listen to yourself. You are pathetic."

The brunette opened his mouth to come up with a retort, but then he closed it again, lowering his eyes on the table.

"I know. You think I don't know that?", he mumbled with a small smile, looking at his hands, clenching them into fists.

"Why are you so hung up on this guy? Even after he left you like that?"

The smile on the young gang leader's face turned bitter, still not lifting his gaze.

"Because I love him."

-xxx-

He wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence; none of them speaking a word, not exchanging glances. It was a heavy silence, but it was also somehow comforting.

The informant didn't judge him, didn't force him to talk, didn't try to comfort or convince him. He was just _there_.

To Mikado, that was already more than enough. Their stupor was only broken by Simon-san walking up to them and explaining in his horrible accented Japanese that Russia Sushi was closing now and that they had to leave. Like in a trance, the quiet student followed the raven as they slowly walked through the barely-lit streets of Ikebukuro, away from the busy streets to the dark alleys which led to the brunette's apartment. None of them spoke a word, but Mikado felt as though the informant wanted to say something. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it, though, so he didn't ask.

When they arrived at the steps that led up to the run-down apartment the student inhabited, Izaya grabbed the brunette's arm suddenly and forced the teen to look at him.

"Remember what you promised me, Mikado.", the raven whispered quietly, but resolute. The blank, bitter expression the boy had on his face since their conversation in Russia Sushi was starting to worry him. All of a sudden, the look on the brunette's face turned stern and somehow irritated; grabbing a hold of the elder's collar he yanked the man down until their faces were at eye level, hissing quietly:

"If you don't want me to hurt myself, then you will have to take responsibility."

Before the man could even process the meaning behind the young gang leader's words he was dragged into the apartment by the smaller male.

-xxx-

The street lamp outside the window stained the otherwise completely dark room a sickish artificial twilight, as Mikado rolled his hips down on the informant's erection while he was straddling the man. The light was reflected by the brunette's fair, pale skin and made it almost look like it was glowing; those azure depths clouded by a mixture of pain, pleasure, self-disgust and tears, turning them a color like the sea on a stormy night.

"You look beautiful.", muttered the raven below the teen, running his hands slowly up the boy's naked thighs.

"Stop saying nice things.", Mikado growled in response, face twisting in agony as he kept riding the informant's hard length without any sort of preparation or lube. He needed this sort of scorching pain; it reminded the broken teen that he was still alive, that he could feel something else except for the aching numbness of his heart.

Izaya just chuckled quietly, placing his hands on the brunette's slim hips and guiding the boy in a slower, gentler rhythm, much to the now sobbing teen's distress.

"Do you want me to verbally abuse you, too?", he whispered, one hand remaining at the smaller male's waist while the other cupped the boy's face to wipe away some of the tears.

Mikado didn't respond, instead just ground his hips down harder on the raven's arousal, wincing from the sharp pain it earned him while still being unable to suppress a pleasure-filled groan.

"Such a hopeless masochist.", Izaya smirked, licking away the brunette's salty tears from his fingers.

All of a sudden, he grabbed the teen's slim hips rather harshly and thrust his hips upwards into the tight heat engulfing him, drawing a pained yelp from the boy, who had trouble keeping himself up; the hands which propped the teen up rested on the informant's chest, fingernails digging into the raven's unmarred skin as he rocked his hips in rhythm with the other's thrusts; soaring pain shooting all the way up his spine; a throbbing, scorching sensation spread in his insides as he failed to keep his voice down; a pathetic mix of sobs and moans spilling from his lips.

"You are such a dirty whore, Mikado-kun. Getting aroused like that even though I'm fucking you dry.", the raven purred huskily, taking in the image of the vulnerable, broken teen; small frame bouncing up and down with his thrusts, face flushed from lust and pleasure, cheeks streaked with tears, glistening like silver in the dark room.

A weak whimper escaped Mikado's mouth when he felt the pain in his backside slowly fade and instead be replaced by burning pleasure, head spinning with the hard pounding in his abused entrance. Biting his lower lip in restraint, the teen rolled his hips forward, gasping loudly as a hot white searing wave of pleasure washed over him when the raven's hard arousal penetrated him even deeper and pressed against the spot that made him see stars.

"Hnnggh..I-Izaya…r-right there..", the brunette begged, eyes squeezed shut in excitement, shiver running down his spine when the raven complied to his request and concentrated on this spot, strong hands sliding from their position on the boy's hips back to cup the brunette's buttocks roughly, groping and massaging them in a way that made Mikado moan wantonly and push his hips down even more eagerly.

"A-Ahhhnn…y-yes…ooh godddd…", the teen gasped, clenching around the raven's hard hot erection with every thrust, a coiling sensation building in the pit of his stomach as he felt himself get closer and closer…

"God, you are so lewd…my sweet little Mikado-chan.", the informant groaned in pleasure, using his ab strength to push himself up in a sitting position, toppling the small brunette over.

"H-Hey..! What are you..-", the teen protested, but got cut off by the raven grabbing hold of his ankles and place them over the man's shoulders, before burying himself deep in the brunette again, the new position allowing him to both go deeper and harder.

"GGhhnn..g-god yess…harder..!", Mikado whimpered, one hand clawing the tatami mat beneath him while the other arm was thrown over his eyes, before he clenched his hand into a fist and bit down on it, stifling his loud moans so he wouldn't wake up the neighbors eventually.

Izaya gritted his teeth, giving a low feral groan as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, one hand gripping the teen's thigh for leverage while the other tugged, twisted and pinched one of the boy's cute nipples which were hard and erect with neglect and apparently hyper-sensitive, judging by the brunette's sudden thrashing, shivering and moaning, back arching to meet the informant's touch.

"Does my little Mikado like it when I toy with his nipples like that~? What a dirty, horny slut you are."

The young dollars leader was so far gone in the pleasure that he barely could get out coherent sentences, locking his ankles behind the elder's neck while whimpering and writhing wantonly, approaching his climax rapidly with every thrust against his prostate and pinch of his nipples. Just a little..just a little bit more…

Suddenly the raven's hand met his cheek painfully, slapping the teen harshly.

"I asked you something, whore.", Izaya purred with a sly grin and a predatory glint in his crimson eyes that send lustful shivers down the young students spine.

"Y-Yes…hn…I like it…aaahnn! I like it very much! Ggaahnnn…", Mikado gasped out between moans, the stinging pain on his cheek and the condescending tone in which he was addressed in send his already leaking erection into over-drive.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.", the informant commanded, voice already slightly strained from exertion and pleasure; he slipped a hand in between their bodies to wrap around the small teen's neglected erection while simultaneously thrusting harder, deeper and faster into the drooling mess beneath him.

Mikado's eyes practically rolled back in his head at the dual stimulation, already feeling the sweet rush of orgasm in the pit of his stomach. Whimpering wantonly, he parted his quivering lips and slowly stuck out his tongue. A small surprised noise escaped the back of his throat when his body was bent while the elder leaned down to wrap his skilled tongue around the teen's in a messy open-mouthed kiss.

Sucking on the wet appendage in a way he knew made the young gang leader go insane, he rubbed the head of the brunette's straining erection fast while his thrusts got faster and more erratic as both males rushed to their orgasms. Izaya released his seed deep inside the boy's twitching and clenching walls, while Mikado climaxed to the feeling of the informant's hot seed filling him up completely, calling out the man's name over and over.

The auburn eyed male rode their orgasms out with a few more lazy thrust, before withdrawing from the teen's abused, sore entrance, letting himself fall on the tatami mat next to the gasping, spent teen.

"Feel better now?", the raven whispered tenderly, slender fingers brushing through the boy's damp spiky locks affectively, marveling how stunning the azure of the young gang leader's eyes looked when they were glowing in the aftermath of the orgasm.

"Stop making this look so romantic…", Mikado replied quietly, voice hoarse from crying out the informant's name.

"Why~?", the elder chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss on the exhausted teen's shoulder.

"Because it isn't. I'm just using you.", the brunette muttered, turning his head away from the raven's crimson gaze.

"I know.", Izaya replied simply, rolling on the side so he was facing the lying boy next to him and propped himself up on an elbow. "But I don't mind.", he smiled mysteriously.

Mikado looked at the handsome madman with a puzzled glare, brow furrowed adorably in confusion while he struggled to maintain a cold and distanced front. Obviously, he failed miserably.

"You're such a weird guy.", he mumbled, staring up to the ceiling.

Izaya just chuckled at his response. "Love can indeed be weird in many ways."

"Idiot. You don't know anything about love.", he growled back weakly, too tired to actually sound angry.

"Then why don't you teach me?"

"…"

Mikado closed his eyes slowly, letting the exhaustion and tiredness of the aftermath take his body over, breath going slow and steady.

"Love..is not that easy.", he repeated quietly what he had told the other male before, not bothering to open his eyes as he felt sleep slowly taking over his body.

"You humans are really complicated.", Izaya whispered softly, before pressing a kiss on the soundly sleeping teen's temple.

-xxx-

When Mikado woke up, he was tucked neatly under the covers of his futon. Stirring slowly and stretching with relish, the teen let out a long yawn, shielding his sleepy eyes from the bright sunlight attacking them.

"Good Morning, Sunshine~", an annoyingly familiar voice chirped before a pair of lips suddenly were pressed upon his.

Flushing a bright red, the brunette brought up his knee to kick the informant on top of him in the stomach, eliciting a pained gasp from the raven.

"Miikadooo…That really hurt, you know?", Izaya whined, straightening up with a pout.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing..?", the Raira student hissed flustered, hand covering his lips.

"Why, I kissed you.", the elder stated as a matter of fact.

"And what the heck gave you the idea I would want you to do that..?!", the teen growled, trying to stand up but only managing to crawl out of bed on all fours due to the soaring pain in his backside.

"Hm, maybe the fact that it was you who pulled me into your apartment last night and kissed me while putting your hands on my-", the raven mused with a raised eyebrow, but was interrupted by a profoundly flustered and embarrassed teen.

"I get it, I get it!", Mikado cut off the raven before the man could go any more into detail. "But what are you still doing here? I told you that I am just using you!"

A wide grin spread on the informant's features before he bent down to pick up the grouchy boy bridal style and carried the struggling and protesting teen into the small kitchen.

"I am Orihara Izaya. I don't let myself get used that easily. And if my favorite play toy is broken, it's only natural that I will try to fix it."

"What the hell is that supposed the mean?", Mikado asked puzzled, trying to not enjoy the feeling of being carried around like a princess, because he was guy god dammit! This was not supposed to feel even half as good as it did.

"Mm, nothing.", the elder hummed, finally setting the teen back down again, but still keeping a hand on the boy's waist in case the brunette's shaky legs would give in.

"You're weird.", Mikado simply muttered in response, a slight flush dusting his cheeks when he realized he was practically naked safe for his underwear; and the raven's hand resting on his naked waist felt much too intimate.

"I bought some breakfast, so you better eat it.", the informant stated resolutely, pulling out some convenience store foods out of a plastic bag.

"What the hell is wrong with you, trying to make me eat all the time..?", the brunette complained, trying to shrug the man's hand off that was holding his waist, but was only tugged closer by the taller male as result.

As response, the informant simply pinched the skin of the boy's flat stomach, earning a small yelp from the student. "Just look at you, you are just skin and bones! If you don't start eating regularly you will collapse one day."

Flustered, Mikado tried to bring some space between himself and the raven again. "Stop behaving like you're my babysitter!", he growled irritated, pushing against the taller male's body in order to get out of the man's grip, but the elder simply took a hold of the boy's wrists and pinned them over the brunette's head against the cupboard.

"I will, if _you_ stop behaving like a baby that needs to be looked after. All you ever did after Kida-kun left was cry and sleep, seriously.", Izaya muttered irritated, but loosened his grip on the teen's wrists when he saw the guilty look that flashed over Mikado's features at his words.

"How.. did you know?", the brunette asked quietly, averting his gaze from those piercing crimson orbs.

The informant simply grinned in response. "The cameras, remember?", he said with a wink, chuckling when the boy's azure eyes widened and a bright red blush spread on the teen's face. Laughing, the raven dodged the punch aimed at him.

"You-…! You're sick, you know that?!", Mikado shouted after the informant who had skipped to the door, giggling.

"I know~!", the elder declared cheerily, turning around a last time before he left, blowing the flustered and infuriated brunette a kiss. "But this is why you like me, right?"

_Something must be wrong with him. Something was seriously wrong with him; because right now, he really felt like smiling._

**Hehe..what do you think guys? How was it for a sequel? Should I continue this? **

**Well, I don't really if no one is reading this, because I seriously enjoyed writing this; I looked forward to finally getting the chance to continue writing and I was happy after every finished paragraph..and isn't this how writing is supposed to be like?**

**Anyways, who ever had the patience/courage/endurance to actually read this, tell me your opinion!**

**ColorfulButterflies and SparklingDewdrops,**

**KnuxadowManiac~**


End file.
